Lost In Time
by YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: Sarah Turns Up At Narnia Having No Memory Of What Happened Or Will A Brown Eyed King Change All Of That. EdmundxSarah. Chapters 2&3&4&5 up now! re-uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

_**Narnia - Lost In Time - Chapter 1**_

_**Set: 2-3 Movies**_

_**Edmund/Sarah (OC)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan. I only own Sarah.**_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

**The FanFiction Trailer; **_ watch?v=Q_00vNE3Vtg&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL_

**Rating: Rated T**

_**Lost In Time Character Information: **_

_**Edmund/OC**____**Edmund – 17**____**Sarah – 17**____**Peter – 19 **____**Caspian – 19**_

_**Lucy – 15**____**Susan – 18**_

_**AN: I rewrote this chapter xxx**_

Summary: Sarah Turns Up At Narnia Having No Memory Of What Happened Or Will A Brown Eyed King Change All Of That. EdmundxSarah.

_**Edmund POV**_

I saw her she was beautiful she was my sister Lucy's servant if only she could remember me when we were in love it wasn't that many years ago.

_**Flashback**_

We were training in the old room with our swords she fell and I fell on top of her she looked at me with her blue eyes my heart beat accelerated I was in love with her.

I bent my head down to kiss her I felt her kiss me back so this is what butterflies felt like. We stopped kissing for a while we both looked at each other for a while

"Your Beautiful Sarah."Edmund Said Lowering His Voice.

He kissed her once again before leaving as him and his brother had plans to go to battle the day after next.

_**End Flashback **_

"Your majesty we found a girl in the woods" said Jamie.

I followed Jamie to where the girl stood she looked just like Sarah.

"What`s Your Name" I asked.

"Sarah You Majesty" she said. I was scared and unsure at the same time.

"Let Me Introduces you to my brothers and sisters" I said proudly.

"If you're sure you majesty" she said unsure.

"Please Call Me Edmund" I said.

"Edmund It Is Then" she said to me.

We enter the throne room. Peter looked shocked. Susan looked like a deer caught in the head lights. Lucy ran right down and hugged Sarah.

"Oh Hello" Sarah Said Shocked at why this little girl was hugging her.

"Erm Lucy" I said

I bent down so that Sarah wouldn't hear me.

"Lu She Doesnt remembers anything at all" I said.

Lucy looked like she was about to cry.

"Im Queen Lucy but you can call me Lucy" Lucy Said Proudly.

Sarah Looked quite shocked at how we were all being so kind.

"Of course your maj- Lucy" Sarah Said Unsure of her words again.

Jamie Then Walked In

"Your Majesties The Room for Lady Sarah Is Ready" Jamie Said Loudly.

"Oh thank you very much your majesties" Said Sarah beaming with joy.

"Please Call Me Peter" he said

Sure of himself he went over to Sarah and kissed her hand she blushed. I felt the jealousy boil inside me. Susan Noticed this.

"Why dont we get you settled in and call me Susan" said Susan to take away the tension.

Susan Lucy and Sarah All walked out of the room together before I spoke to peter.

"What the Hell Do You Think you're doing she my wife" I said proudly.

"Im Sorry Edmund I didn't think you would mind I apologise". Said Peter with shame in his voice.

_**Sarah's POV**_

Lucy and Susan helped me get unpacked and they offer me clothes of dresses they were so beautiful.

"Who is opposite my hall?" I asked Susan

"That would be Edmunds room "Susan said with a hint of humour in her voice.

"Lucy its time we let Sarah rest" Susan Said with command in her voice.

"Thank you Lucy and Susan for all the help" I said proudly in my voice.

"It's no problem really we will see you later for dinner" Susan Said.

Susan and Lucy disappeared right down the hall I guess it's just me and Edmund on this floor.

The one I had put on was blue with red flicks. I was so tired so I just lied on the bed. I had just met the kings and queens of Narnia! They seemed sad I have no idea what about it wasn't my place to ask. I feel straight off to sleep.

_**Flashback **_

We were giggling and running away from each other when I tripped over a log. He fell on top of me I could see who this was until I moved the hair from his face it was Edmund. My head went up to kiss him and I felt him kiss me back.

_**End Flashback**_

_**TBC**_

_**So was it good? Review and comment please.**_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading,**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Narnia - Lost In Time - Chapter 2**_

_**Set: 2-3 Movies**_

_**Edmund/Sarah (OC)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan. I only own Sarah.**_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

**The FanFiction Trailer; **_ watch?v=Q_00vNE3Vtg&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL_

**Rating: Rated T**

_**Lost In Time Character Information: **_

_**Edmund/OC**__**Edmund – 17**__**Sarah – 17**__**Peter – 19 **__**Caspian – 19**_

_**Lucy – 15**__**Susan – 18**_

_**AN: I rewrote this chapter xxx**_

* * *

Summary: Sarah Turns Up At Narnia Having No Memory Of What Happened Or Will A Brown Eyed King Change All Of That. EdmundxSarah.

* * *

_**Sarah POV**_

I have just awoken from what I thought was a dream me and Edmund? I questioned that couldn't happen could it? I suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"Hello" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Hello erm who is it?" I asked polity.

"It's me Edmund I just came to tell you that breakfast is ready and it would be nice if you joined us "he said.

"Well okay I will join you and that others just let me get changed first" I said

"Oh course I'll wait for you out here take as much time as you need" he said very nicely considering I only meet him yesterday.

I got up and put on a new dress that just appeared on my dresser it looked very nice it was purple with a blue flower on the side it was brilliant I though.

"Im ready" I told Edmund as I walked outside of my door.

"You look amazing" he said I blushed furiously. Why was Edmund completing me I didn't even know him since yesterday.

We started to walk to the breakfast room.

* * *

_**TBC**_

_**So was it good? Review and comment please.**_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading,**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Narnia - Lost In Time - Chapter 3**_

_**Set: 2-3 Movies**_

_**Edmund/Sarah (OC)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan. I only own Sarah.**_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

**The FanFiction Trailer; **_ watch?v=Q_00vNE3Vtg&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL_

**Rating: Rated T**

_**Lost In Time Character Information: **_

_**Edmund/OC**__**Edmund – 17**__**Sarah – 17**__**Peter – 19 **__**Caspian – 19**_

_**Lucy – 15 **__**Susan – 18**_

_**AN: I rewrote this chapter xxx**_

Summary: Sarah Turns Up At Narnia Having No Memory Of What Happened Or Will A Brown Eyed King Change All Of That. EdmundxSarah.

* * *

_**Edmund POV**_

She really looked amazing we started to walk to breakfast together we used to do this all the time if only she could remember. What if she falls in love with peter instead of me I couldn't let that happen.

"I've got a gift for you." I said.

"Oh, what type of gift would it be. "She asked

"Its a necklace made from pure gold with your name on." I said proudly.

"I cannot accept that but it is familiar." She said with a confused look on her face.

_**Flashback**_

We were riding out together and found a nice little spot that we could stop at. It had a massive river running through the middle covered in trees and much wildlife. I'd put a blanket on the floor and we sat down.

"Sarah you know that I love you and want you to be my queen."I said.

"Yes of course I do Edmund."Sarah said.

"I have a present from you it's made of pure gold I had it made while I was travelling with peter and the troops." I said.

"Oh, Edmund it's amazing I love it." Sarah said.

He leant down and kissed her she kissed him back until they were both on the blanket and on top of each other.

"I love you Sarah." I said.

"I love you too Edmund you're my whole life."Sarah said.

_**Flashback end.**_

"So will you wear it or not?" I asked.

"Excuse me I have to go I dont feel very well." Sarah said.

"I could come with you" I offered.

"No that's okay you go and eat breakfast with your siblings." Sarah said.

I watched Sarah go back to her room I carried out to eat breakfast with my siblings but it wouldn't be the same without her at our table I walked into the breakfast room.

"Hey" I said.

"Where's Sarah" Lucy asked.

"Shes ill Lucy"I said.

We sat down in silence and began to eat our breakfast as a family. I really missed Sarah not being here.

* * *

_**TBC**_

_**So was it good? Review and comment please.**_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading,**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Narnia - Lost In Time - Chapter 4**_

_**Set: 2-3 Movies**_

_**Edmund/Sarah (OC)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan. I only own Sarah.**_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

**The FanFiction Trailer; **_ watch?v=Q_00vNE3Vtg&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL_

**Rating: Rated T**

_**Lost In Time Character Information: **_

_**Edmund/OC**__**Edmund – 17**__**Sarah – 17**__**Peter – 19 **__**Caspian – 19**_

_**Lucy – 15**__**Susan – 18**_

_**AN: I rewrote this chapter xxx**_

Summary: Sarah Turns Up At Narnia Having No Memory Of What Happened Or Will A Brown Eyed King Change All Of That. EdmundxSarah.

* * *

_**Sarah POV**_

I stayed in my room nearly all day when I got a knock at the door.

"Come in please." I said _croakily._

_"Hi." Edmund said, "Are you feeling better?" _

_"Hi." I said croakily, "yeah a bit thank you."_

_"Good, im glad." Edmund said relived._

_"Would you stay like me?" I asked Edmund, he turned towards me and looked into my eyes._

_"Yes." He said in a hollow whisper. _

_I started to move as Edmund came closer._

_"How do you want to do this?" I asked._

_"Well I think we should lye next to each other."Edmund said, "unless you dont want to or are you someone else?"_

_"No im not." I said, I swear I saw a tear in his eye._

_"Come on."I said, patting on the bed. _

_"Okay." Edmund said, pulling off his tunic._

_"What are you doing?" I screeched._

_"Well you're ill and im just hot." He said._

_"Yeah, you could say that again." I mumbled._

_He smiled, he heard what I said, and he chuckled, before sitting on the side of bed. Edmund turned towards ne, his eyes seemed sad, I remember something._

_**Flashback **_

_Edmund was chasing me throughout the castle, I began to giggle. _

_"EDMUND, COME AND FIND ME." I shouted._

_"Boo." He said, making me fall on the bed, he looked into my eyes; he looked on the verge on crying. _

_"Im never going to be good enough" he said, kissing me on the forehead before turned and walked off. _

_**End Flashback.**_

_"You're perfect." I said._

_"No, im not." Edmund said._

_"Shut up, and get in." I said, I pointed next to me._

_"If you insist?" he said smiling at me._

_"Yeah, I do." I said pulling him into the bed._

_"Easy." He said._

_"Why?" I asked, "Scared?"_

_"You wish." He said._

_"Hhmm, maybe I do." I said._

_He chuckled: his voice sounded soothing, he pulled the covers and got in._

_Edmund came closer towards my face._

_"Careful, you dont want to catch my cold." I said. _

* * *

_**TBC**_

_**So was it good? Review and comment please.**_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading,**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Narnia - Lost In Time - Chapter 5**_

_**Set: 2-3 Movies**_

_**Edmund/Sarah (OC)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan. I only own Sarah.**_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

**The FanFiction Trailer; **_ watch?v=Q_00vNE3Vtg&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL_

**Rating: Rated T**

_**Lost In Time Character Information: **_

_**Edmund/OC**__**Edmund – 17**__**Sarah – 17**__**Peter – 19 **__**Caspian – 19**_

_**Lucy – 15**__**Susan – 18**_

_**AN: I rewrote this chapter xxx**_

Summary: Sarah Turns Up At Narnia Having No Memory Of What Happened Or Will A Brown Eyed King Change All Of That. EdmundxSarah.

* * *

**Sarah POV**

I awoke in Edmunds arms. I shook him gently.

"Edmund?" I asked, moving away gently.

"What?" he mumbled.

"We fell asleep." I said.

"Oh." He said, he looked at me.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi." He said, groggily, he smiled at me.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked polity.

"Yes, thank you much."I said.

"Good, im glad." He said.

Well...thank you." I said pulling the covers with me.

"Hey!" he said, pulling the covers back, he was topless, I blushed, he noticed this.

"No, give it back." I said, pulling the covers more.

"Hmm." He said.

"What?" I said concisely.

"Nothing." He said.

"Right." I said, running with the covers.

"Hey, give it back." He said running after me.

He suddenly fell on the bed; I tripped on the covers and fell on top of him.

I giggled; he let out a low chuckle.

Suddenly the door burst open...

* * *

_**TBC**_

_**So was it good? Review and comment please.**_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading,**_


End file.
